fantasy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Feuergeist
Feuergeist, Simon Male, part Sun Elf, part human, born in The Capital. Profession: Librarian at the Temples, researcher of Elven magic Biopgraphy Half human and half Sun Elf, Simon Feuergeist was shunned from the society of the pure-blooded Sun Elves, who would never accept a half breed amongst themselves. His father, Erling Feuergeist, was hanged for mingling with a human, Hana Kulmin, though history books revealed that never before had there been a death sentence for an affair with a non-elf. Eventually, Simon found shelter at the Temples, where his grandmother, Gunda Kulmin, had married the “Leading Hands”, Elmar Kulmin. As the son of a male researcher of the Elven Species and the possibilities of breeding, Simon Feuergeist decided to study the long lost forgotten species that most doomed to be only myths and legends, following his father’s footsteps to honor him. Angelic Elves, Frost Elves, Draconic Elves, and more piqued his interest. Throughout his studies, Simon learned of experiments and selective breeding that would create beings such as the powerful Fire Elves. As he grew up at the outskirts of the Sun Elven City before he was exiled at the age of 11, shortly after his father’s execution, Simon had made connections and established a few friendships. One that lasted was the deep friendship with Duchess Dura Ivae’Ess, the daughter of a long lineage of nobles. Even after Simon was exiled, she helped him learn about the topics he was curious about and eventually learned, that he was the outcome of experimental breeding Sun Elves under forbidden procedures, in order to create a Fire Elf. However, he was considered a failure. Seeking the flame of one of the most powerful dragons ever to be known, Simon talked Duchess Dura Ivae’Ess into joining him on a journey towards the far east. Dura agreed to help Simon honor his father’s work and carry out his child, created under the ritual of Word of Potency, blessed by the fire of an eastern ancient dragon of the rising sun. With hope for a successful outcome and a better tomorrow, they agreed to name their child Asazoh Feuergeist (morning picture), after the grand dragon of the rising sun. Expecting her rank to be of any meaning, Dura stated clearly in her home town that her child was not to be banished nor picked on once born. She would not mention the experiments done, only claim her son be a child of love and such should thrive. Though, she caught the other nobles plotting against her son, seeking to kill him, so she decided to bring him to the Temples one night, to leave him with his father, where she hoped for him to be safer. Simon Feuergeist took the youngling into his care, which was highly frowned upon since he himself had already been an exile of the Sun Elves. Nobody understood how he could repeat the mistakes of his father to get together with a Sun Elf and doom the fate of an innocent child. Much to his misfortune, the experiment of creating a Fire Elf had been indeed successful; at the youngest age, his son Asazoh would set things on fire and would soon have them both accused of being demons. Notable works of Simon Feuergeist Lexica and Lexica entries: * Elven Magic * Angelic Elven Magic * Night Elven Magic * Snow Elven Magic * Sun Elven Magic Investigations and Journals: Category:Elven Category:Fictional Characters Category:Feuergeist